


Academy Days

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Corps prove very unhelpful, so Konohamaru has to deal with Hanabi alone.  Hanabi and Konohamaru in the academy.  Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Artiste meme at naruto_meme. Prompt: After this fanart: http://Angor-chan.deviantart.com/art/A-scary-little-girl-30748539?q=boost%3Apopular%20konohamaru%20hanabi&qo=9

Konohamaru was strong, smart, and powerful. He was the leader of the Konohamaru Corps, and the future Seventh Hokage! He was certainly not hiding from a girl a whole year below him. (He just had… stuff to do at the Academy before going home. Important ninja stuff.)

“Sure... Have fun with your girlfriend,” teased Moegi, and she grabbed Udon and pulled him toward the Academy exit.

“Traitors!” yelled Konohamaru into the almost empty hallway. “And she’s not my girlfriend!”

No, because for that to happen, Hanabi would have to be a girl, and not a fiend in human flesh.

Konohamaru sent a shadow clone out the Academy main door and snuck out the window. Luckily, his specialty was the Cloak of Invisibility Technique, and he had no problem getting to the rear wall of the academy. (Konohamaru triumphed again! He struck a pose before preparing to leap over the wall).

Konohamaru’s grand leap was not to be, unfortunately, for at the last moment, he felt a tug around his neck.

"Are you scared of me, grandson of 3rd Hokage?" asked a deceptively mild voice.

"Ack..." said Konohamaru eloquently. (Stupid Byakugan. His technique was flawless. Flawless!)

"y'know, if Hinata nee-chan gives up, I AM THE HEIRESS OF HYUUGA CLAN!!" said Hanabi.

"Aack..." said Konohamaru again.

“And as the future Head of the Hyuga, I order you to help me!” announced Hanabi.

Konohamaru was strong, smart, and powerful. He was the leader of the Konohamaru Corps, and the future Seventh Hokage! He was certainly not serving as a training dummy for Hanabi to practice her gentle fist.

(Except of course, that he was. Again.)


End file.
